Little Red
by RiYuYami
Summary: Young Yami was told to stay on the trail to his grandfather’s house to deliver his gift, and not to talk to strangers. But he disobeys and pays for it dearly. Rape one-shot yaoi Don't like, don't read


I'm so freakin' bored right now, so I decided to write a one-shot, a horror one since I saw this really weird but creepy picture of Yami with him pulling his own heart out of his open chest, though it has nothing to do with what I'm writing.

Summery: Young Yami was told to stay on the trail to his grandfather's house to deliver his gift, and not to talk to strangers. But he disobeys and pays for it dearly.

Warning: contains rape, blood, murder (mentioned to a random person, not a normal character), and totally destroying a cherished childhood story.

Based off of Little Red Riding Hood with Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but don't worry, I'll do a different version for my fairy tale story collection.

I did a story with the same dark fairy tale theme once before for a two shot called Wonderland, though that one showed more graphic version of how reality truly is in our own world, this one just shows child rape.

On with the fic!

* * *

**Little Red**

* * *

In the forest sat a small village.

Near the edge of the village was a trail that lead into the darkest parts of the woods were only brave souls dared to go in and live there. People are warned all the time to only stay on the trail and never speak to a disembodied voice that asks you to play.

Everyone in the village knew that anyone who doesn't heed the warnings given, are found half eaten with a look of terror on their faces.

One warm summer day, in a small home, a young boy sat on a swing in the backyard, his red hooded cape moving in the wind as he pushed forward, smiling softly. His bright, sharp crimson-eyes showed enjoyment as he played on the swing, his tri-colored spiked hair moving with his actions.

This is Yami, the village's delivery boy. Everyone knew him, he was a good boy who always listened and did as he was told. He was known as Little Red Riding Hood by the village adults because of the red cape he always wore. As he played outside, he heard a voice calling his name, one that he had never heard before.

"_Little Red_..._ Little Red… come to the forest… come play with me…" _

Yami blinked, turning around and looking at the dark forest behind him. Before he could reply to the voice, he heard another. "Yami, Mother wants you!" He turned around again and saw his little brother Yugi at the back door.

He jumped off the swing and ran back to the house, but he never noticed the two cold eyes that stood out in the dark shadows of the woods.

Once inside, Yami walked into the kitchen to find his mother filling a basket with bread, wine, and some baked goods. "What do you need me for Mother?" He asked politely.

"Yami, your grandfather is very sick right now and I need you to deliver this basket to him, it had medication and some food for him." She smiled and covered the basket in a plaid cloth. She handed it to him and he nodded, saying he would do it and be back before dinner.

Just as he stepped out the door, his brother grabbed his cape. "Big brother, remember to be careful, stay on the trail at all times and never speak to strangers." Yugi spoke softly, large violet-eyes looking up at him.

Yami smiled softly and patted Yugi's head. "Don't worry Yugi, I'm always careful and I'll be careful for this trip as well. I'll be back, see you later!" He waved and walked off, putting the hood over his head and walked towards the edge of the forest to walk on the beaten path.

* * *

Thirty minutes into his small trip, Yami was getting worried; it seemed to be getting darker with every step he took. Above him, the tree branches crossed over each other, blocking out some sun. He wanted to go back to the house to grab a candle, but he was worried about his grandfather and kept going.

Now Yami was a smart kid and knew that there was nothing to worry about in this forest, though everyone else was scared to death of even stepping a foot on the trail he was walking down. Signing, Yami took a seat on a rock and looked at the basket in his hands, smelling the scent of cookies within.

"Maybe I can have just one; Grandfather will be alright with that." He chuckled to himself and held up a gingerbread man. He took a bite into the still warm snack and noticed that it had gotten a bit quiet since he sat down, before he had heard animals and the wind but now…

Nothing.

He didn't hear any sounds coming from around him except for the soft crunch of the cookie man in his hand. He looked around, trying to keep his guard up. "Don't worry Yami, you're just in a deeper part of the woods, the wind can't be heard because of the trees and the animals are just staying away from you."

The small boy finished his snack and started to walk again, being bothered by the fact that the only sound he heard was his own breathing and the crunching of leaves and branches under his feet but then he heard it. Another sound was heard, almost like heavy breathing, coming from somewhere nearby. He started walking faster, only to hear it get louder and a voice followed soon after.

"_Little Red… Little Red… come play with me…" _

Yami now started to run; it was that voice from earlier! Only it was louder and closer, almost like the person was five feet behind him. He didn't stop running until he hit a tree root on the path, causing him to trip and roll to the side of the path and down a small slope until he stopped in a pile of leaves.

He panted hard, his heart beating fast in his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed through his nose, only to chock on an awful smell. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned his head and screamed loudly.

Next to him was a body, more like half of one. The man's face was half rotten with maggots and beetles on it, crawling through his empty left eye socket while a fly landed on his intact right one. The man's lower half was missing, torn in half. The rotten stench of meat was strong and Yami sat up, scooting away in fear until he bumped into something.

Scared crimson-eyes looked up and Yami was speechless in fear.

Above him stood a figure, a tall, pale burnet with the coldest and more horrific blue-eyes Yami had ever seen in his life. The figure wore only torn brown pants and he had no ears, though a set of grey-white wolf's ears came out of his brown locks and from behind him was a tail of the came color as his ears. The figure looked at him before smirking, exposing his long canines.

"Looks like Little Red wants to play with the Big Bad Wolf…" His voice… it was the same voice that called out to Yami.

Yami screamed and got up, trying to run up the hill, only to have his cape grabbed by the wolf. Yami looked at him in fear, tears coming to his eyes. He was scared; this was the creature that was said to be the one that killed anyone who strayed from the path. The village elders told of a man with wolf ears and a tail, who roamed the forest and tricked travelers to play with him, only for him to eat them.

They call him the Big Bad Wolf to scare not only children, but anyone else.

"Please! Let's me go! I don't want to die, I don't want to play!" Yami cried out, gripping to a tree, trying to keep the man from pulling him back down the slope.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, Little Red? I've been watching you for some time now, always helping the village and always seen playing on that swing in your backyard. I've been waiting for the day that someone would be foolish enough to let you travel down the path so I could play with you." The wolf smirked again, griping the cape with his other hand, using it almost as a way to pull himself up the slope.

"Oh God! Leave me alone, please!" Tears were already starting to fall. He didn't want to die, he was a good boy, he didn't deserve to die like this. But his eyes widened and he froze as something wet removed a tear that had fallen, the stench of rot was in the air. He looked to his side to see that the wolf was right next to him, his tongue out.

"Already crying, such a soft hearted boy you are. My, what big eyes you have! Such radiant crimson beauties, to see all the more better with!" The wolf smiled, his breath smelt of decomposing flesh.

"Let me go… I'll give you anything you want! Just don't let me die!" Yami shut his eyes, trying to escape the hold that the wolf still held on him.

"Anything? Well, there is something that I want from you, something that I've been wanting for a long time…" The man's tongue licked up Yami's cheek.

The boy was squirming, trying not to make a sound. He then noticed that the wolf had removed his hood and was sniffing his hair. "My, what big hair you have, the more better for me to pet."

"What do you want from me?"

"Why, your body of course!"

Yami's eyes widened and he turned around only to come into contact with a strong and harsh kiss from the wolf man as he was yanked violently from the tree and was held in a tight grip, screaming into the mouth of the other, only to have that vile tongue get shoved into his mouth.

After a moment the wolf pulled away. "Your eyes are still showing fear! I love it!" He leaned over and started nipping Yami's exposed neck and whispered into his ear. "My, what big ears you have, the more better for me to chew on."

Yami shut his eyes and tried to wiggle his way out, he was scared, actually he was beyond that. He was horrified by this, the Big Bad Wolf, the reason why people rarely went into the forest, was trying to rape him.

"Stop!" Yami cried and the man growled.

"You said that if I let you live, you'd give me anything I want, and I want your body."

Feeling that the wolf's sharp fingernail-claws started to dig into his back, as a threat, this meant that the wolf meant business. "Are you going to agree, or will I have to make you?"

"Please stop…"

"If I don't get what I want, maybe I'll get it from your cute little brother; he looks like a tasty morsel, small but all the more sweeter. I love young meat." He smirked and Yami looked at him in fear.

"No! Don't kill Yugi! Please for the love of God, don't!"

"Then you will let me continue?"

When Yami didn't respond, the wolf took this as the opportunity to continue his actions. He sucked, licked, and nipped Yami's neck and ears, leaving behind dark, bloody marks on the soft, tan skin as he had the boy pressed against a tree, his arms being held over his head by one tight gripping hand while the wolf's other hand rubbed his sides.

It was scary and ego killing right now, Yami folded so quickly, he should have fought against this man rather then trying to run away. Normally Yami was strong and brave, but now he was weak and scared. He could have just ran off into the forest, away from the wolf but he knew that he never would have made it back to the village alive.

The wolf owned these woods; Yami didn't stand a chance of escape from someone who knew these woods well.

He gasped loudly, feeling the wolf's hand grinding his crotch area, what was he doing?! Yami was an innocent, he had never known the pleasures of lust or sex before in his short life, but something about it felt strange, scary, but slightly good. 'NO!' He thought, he would not fall prey for the actions of the one who was scaring him.

"My, what a big cock you have, the more better for me to play with." He heard the man speak softly, humor in his voice. Yami glared deeply as him, and with one quick motion, he had freed one of his hands and slashed at his captors face, leaving the wolf is a slight daze. He pulled away and started to run, going back up the slope and grabbing his forgotten basket, running down the trail to his grandfather's house. It was only a five minute run there, he would be safe and he knew the old man had a gun; he could kill the beast with it.

He could see the small house in the distance, wouldn't be much longer now he thought with slight smile on his face but he felt a sudden weight and he was sent to the ground, pushed into the wooded area of the trail. Yami looked up, gaping in shock.

The wolf had him pinned down, and was glaring deeply at him. On the man's pale right cheek were a few deep cuts from Yami's nails, blood coming from them. "Little Red, that wasn't very nice… now I might have to hurt you… my original game was to play with you, but I think I'll play another game, one that will leave you screaming."

Yami couldn't move, he was deathly afraid now. He stared into those cold eyes that looked into his soul, as if trying to take it from him. He might be since those eyes hadn't blinked once since Yami had been looking at them.

"I have to give you credit though, no one has ever actually escaped from me before nor has anyone ever gotten an attack on me. Brilliant work my pretty Little Red. It only makes me want you more… speaking of which… where was I? Oh yes, now I remember…" Quickly, he grabbed Yami's arms and held them over the boy's head; he used his lower half to hold down Yami's legs while his hand undid the boy's hands.

He rubbed the tip, trying to make the boy hard so he could play with it ever more. Against Yami's will, he did become hard and the other toyed with the organ in his hand, having the time of his life. Eventually he stopped and sat up, a smirk on his face. "My, what a big mouth you have, the more better to suck me off with."

He laughed loudly as Yami squirmed, but he pulled the child up by the front of his cap, unzipping his own pants. "Suck me off."

"N-no…"

"Fine then, maybe I should go with my other plan of having your brother as my dinner tonight." Yami frowned deeply and shuddered, throwing away his now bruised pride and leaned down, having a feeling this is what the beast wanted. He placed his mouth on the hard tip and sucked on it, cringing and trying not to cry.

He could hear the wolf making approving sounds and felt those beast's hands, running through his hair and making him shiver. This was wrong, so wrong. He would never be able to look at himself the same way again, he'll always feel like a little whore for what he is doing now, but it is all to protect his brother.

Suddenly his head was jerked back and he looked up at the wolf, those cold eyes still holding some sick form of amusement in them. "I can't have you sucking me dry right now, so lay down." When Yami looked at him, he growled and slapped the boy. "When I give you an order Little Red, you do it."

Yami sniffled and nodded, trying to hold back a sob as he got down on the ground, shutting his eyes and wishing to be swallowed up into a hole. He wished that he had never stopped walking earlier; he got off the path when he sat down. He wished he was at his grandfather's house, spending time with the ailing man. He wished he was at home with his mother and brother, playing on his swing in the backyard.

He wished that the wolf would just leave.

The boy scrunched up his face as he smelled that horrid scent that lingered on the wolf man, the scent of death. The other pulled down Yami's pants and a loud gasp came from the child as something thin and sharp tipped went inside him. He screamed and tried to get up but was slapped in the face; a bruise already began to form. He sobbed, keeping his eyes shut as to not see those eyes as he felt an awful pain in his insides.

Something wet ran down from the area that the wolf was damaging, meaning that he cut something inside of Yami. Then it stopped and he cracked open one of his eyes, looking to see that the man licked his lips and grabbed Yami's legs, spreading them wide before he plunged himself into the boy's wounded entrance, earning another scream of pain and fear.

Yami twisted his body, trying to get away, dragging his fingers in the dirt and causing them to bleed, it was pointless, he knew but he had to try anything to get away. He heard the other chuckle, watching his pointless effort of escape. "My poor Little Red, struggle all you want, I'm not letting you go until I finish."

And then he thrust, long and hard, striking the sensitive pleasure point within Yami was had been scratched by the claws of his captor. Yami cried through the whole ordeal, never showing any pleasure through the whole ordeal, only shivers, sobs, and pleas of stopping. Soon he came, his body only responding to something as normal as sex like it should, he then felt the wolf release within him, pulling out harshly.

A moment of silence followed, except for the soft sniffle from the poor boy. He felt the sharp claws brush his cheek, wiping away a tear.

"Next time you should listen to your brother, never stray from the path and never speak to strangers." Yami heard the soft but cold voice of the man as he shut his eyes, the voice close to his ear, and then he heard soft foot falls on the dirt that soon faded away as they got further from him.

Yami was found an hour later by his grandfather who wondered what had kept his grandson.

END

* * *

Please review. And forgive me if you don't like how I hurt Yami.


End file.
